cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
UnseenHeartbreaker (Talsin'Hirol vas Illium nar Gringult)
"My job involves knowing things and hitting people, occasionally shooting the really unpleasant ones. Looking heroic while I do it is just an added bonus." Unseenheartbreaker is an online alias for the quarian agent and assassin who actually goes by the name Talsin'Hirol nar Tasi or Talsin'Hirol vas Illium. After a long and rather difficult couple of years he has finally started to find where he fits in the world, and is in the process of rediscovering who he actually wants to be. When he is working, he has been known to frequent social sites like CDN to socialise and help escape the occasional moral quandary he has to wrestle with. }}UnseenHeartbreaker |- style="background:#000000" |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Quarian |- style="background:#000000" | Age: | } 33 |- style="background:#000000" | Date of Birth: | } 4th June 2157 |- style="background:#000000" | Occupation: | } Information Broker/Assassin |- style="background:#000000" | Location: | } Illium |- style="background:#000000" | Marital Status: | } Single |- style="background:#000000" | Eye color: | } Silver |- style="background:#000000" | Height: | } 5' 8" |- style="background:#000000" | Build: | } Slim and muscular |- style="background:#000000" | Affiliations: | } ACC Corporation Eclipse (Briefly - Undercover) |} First Impressions Fairly tall for a quarian, but shorter than a lot of other races by default, Talsin tends to be one of the shorter people in the room in a lot of circumstances, though he more than makes up for that with his rather extroverted personality. He is friendly, gives of the appearance of being rather egotistical and arrogant, often making him seem like a much bigger person than he actually is. He is slim and yet muscular, a side effect of his job and his need to keep being both strong and agile in case he finds himself in a life threatening position. He has light purple skin, coupled with a darker purplish hair and a dark markings across his body, his face is usually smiling in either a genuine or sardonic way, and his suit reflects his slightly style obsessed mentality, being both practical and slick, incorporating, white, silver and blue in it's design. Biography Talsin’s mother Tela'Hirol vas Gringult was exiled from the Migrant Fleet when he was 12 years old, electing to take Talsin with her and carrying a chip on her shoulder the size of her head as far as the fleet was concerned. Finding work and like-minded people in the Apollo Corporation Conglomerate (ACC) on Illium, Tela actually successfully worked her way up to senior management in 5 years, and the leading board of directors in just over a decade. Her business sense and her willingness to overlook certain ethical and legal boundaries allowed her to excel on Illium. For Talsin however, the change was dramatic, he went from a fairly standard quarian upbringing to being alone in terms of race, culture and being friendless. He had a very difficult time growing up, the limitations of his suit combined with the very negative attitude of his peers on Illium left him in a situation where he expected to be given a hard time, and pushed his personality to be more defensive. As he grew older his opinion of the fleet and other quarians began to be coloured by his mothers bitterness, and his own relative youth when he left the fleet. The reaction of the few quarians he met to 'the son of an exile’ did little to dispel the beliefs that his mother had imparted to him and while he technically was allowed to return to the fleet, he had few detailed memories and no experience of quarian culture or people and as such had no motivation to go back to the fleet. Once he hit his twenties the rather angry young man he had become was struggling to find a purpose, eventually cautiously exploring mercenary and corporate security as career options; his mother and her corporation took it on themselves to give him the best training money could buy. Over time Talsin adapted the training to suit his own style, developing a more agile approach, and he found himself being given additional training under the table by the corporation, specifically that of assassination and infiltration. Skills he used occasionally when the company required it, but having more of a moral compass than his mother, he became increasingly selective about what jobs he could and could not take. Over the next few years Talsin broke away from his mother, finding it harder and harder to balance his own sense of morality with her goals, and today they have a cordial but strained relationship, and freelance work with the likes of Cihro'Lanna vas Stasmin and other associates also helped to expand his horizons a little, help him feel like he had some sort or purpose. He also ended up associating and working with Zeela'Kaan nar Moreh as they both ran into trouble together on Illium, working to save a mutual friend and then finding that they had more in common than they believed. This culminated in Talsin returning to and working in the Fleet during the Reaper War, helping Zeela and her family through the ordeal and having a small role within the war when aiding a number of locations during the Reaper's attempt to bring about an apocalypse. Afterwards he took part in a number of ventures, moving back to Illium and trying to piece together what he could of his own life, eventually going into business with Zeela as they started to find that their skills were somewhat complementary. Plus it's nice not to have to kill people quite as often as before. Connections * Zeela'Kaan vas Illium - Something of a best friend, the friendly and sweet information broker is someone the assassin holds rather dear, almost as one would a little sister. Between them they have set up a fairly small information broker business and their own knowledge of the other and specific skill sets allow them to be fairly secure, most people don't want to come after a broker if it means dealing with a trained assassin after all. The pair bicker often, but are very loyal to each other. * Cihro'Lanna vas Stasmin - Another close friend and assassin, Talsin initially found Cihro liberating as a friend, as he was not going to judge Talsin for his occupation and understood his position, being in it himself to a degree. Later on they became exceptionally close, trusting and relying on each other even through the most unpleasant of circumstances. * Fenir'Drow vas Shellen - A contact and a friend, Talsin cares about Fenir far more than he lets on having first met him around the time Fenir was captured by an insane and malicious asari. He enjoys winding up the rather sweet quarian but cares about both him and his girlfriend more than they perhaps realise. * Neralya Ral'serah - A kindred spirit of sorts and a woman he respects a great deal, Talsin and Nera have personalities that mesh very well, and numerous jobs and work together have helped to solidify their friendship. Even if Nera sometimes wants to punch him out of frustration with his inability to act seriously. * Inalya Sarissa - A regular contact and owner of a ship he worked on for a while, Inalya is someone who Talsin trusts and knows well, though they have become a little more distant in recent years due to lack of time to see each other. Both know they other well however, and their jobs have rather often meant that they are natural allies. Trivia * Talsin worked as a model for a year in his early twenties, before he started to look into more combat orientated work, he is still rather proud of it. * He hates musicals with a passion, despite being someone who really loves singing. * His markings on his posterior actually look a bit like a smiley face, leading to an old modelling coach to refer to him as "Happycheeks". It is unlikely that anyone would ever know there was such a name, but anyone using had better beware the angry sarcasm that follows. * He doesn't like spicy food. * Despite using sniper rifles a great deal, Talsin has extensive training in close quarter combat. * Talsin is bisexual. Talsin-icon2.jpg Talsin-Cihro-Nudge.jpg Hug2.jpg shoulder2.jpg talsin-coat2.jpg CUTIESAGAIN.jpg Category:Characters Category:Quarians Category:Forum Dwellers Category:Illium Dwellers